αиγмσяε
by kaaii-chaan
Summary: two-shot//-Sakura quiero que entiendas que siempre has sido una carga para todos//-Sakura mató a un miembro de Akatsuki, y ahora su hermano está buscando venganza- explicó la rubia como si de un cuento se tartase, pero eso, no era un cuento... sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Si ya lo se ya lo se ¿esta vuelve a estar aquí? Pos si esta autora amargada, ha hecho un nuevo fic, un two-shot si todo sale bien, espero que os guste!!

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

(Aclaraciones mías sobre el fic)

**Diclaimer; los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**[[***_**Anymore**_***]]**

Nos encontramos en konoha, concretamente en el campo de entrenamiento más usado por el equipo 7, donde se podia apreciar dos jóvenes discutiendo arduamente.-

-¡te quieres callar uchiha!- gritaba enfadada un muchacha pelirosa- ¡me sacas de quicio…!- volvió a gritar la joven.

-¡Hmp! ¡perdóneme señora "lo siento me he dormido"!- le respondió con sarcasmo un peli-negro- ¡Por tu culpa ahora tenemos a la Hokage que echa humo!- le recriminó.

Llevaban un buen rato discutiendo, y los otros dos integrantes del equipo empezaban a cabrearse. Naruto decidió intervenir y cortar de una vez esta patética discusión, hacia ya meses que los dos compañeros discutían por todo, las misiones i los entrenamientos estaban decayendo considerablemente, cosa que el rubio, no permitiría.

-¡Os quereis callar de una buena vez!- gritó el rubio de golpe- ¡lleváis así una hora, no hemos podido entrenar! ¡Parad de una vez, parecéis crios!-

-No naruto, que se entere- dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿es que no lo ves? Eres patética, vas de fuerte y lo único que tienes es fuerza bruta, ¡vamos! Todos sabemos que Tsunade te entreno porque le dabas lástima… pero claro, tú no te habras dado cuenta…- Sasuke para respirar y después continuó su "relato"-¿Por qué té piensas que kakashi nunca te prestó atención cuando entrenábamos? ¿Por qué té piensas que naruto y yo siempre te defendemos? Sakura quiero que entiendas que siempre has sido una carga para todos…**no vales nada**- finalizó sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se le borró cuando mira a la kunoichi y a sus compañeros.

Miradas de odio, es lo que recibió, de todos menos la de Sakura, ya que estaba de espaldas a los tres, con los puños cerrados y la cabeza gacha.

-¿y piensas que no lo se?- dijo Sakura en un hilillo de voz-¿te piensas que estas palabras son nuevas para mi…?- volvió a preguntar la muchacha- He vivido toda mi vida sabiendo esto…- respondió, por fin, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Quedando así, los tres solos.

-¡Sakura!-gritó kakashi, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-¿¡Pero qué has hecho!?- le reprochó el rubio mientras cogía al azabache de la camiseta- ¿¡tienes idea de lo que has hecho!? ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Es lo mismo que le decía su padre!- escupió el rubio con odio- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, o si no seré yo mismo quien te parta la boca- dijo con amenaza Naruto-

-Ahora no Naruto, después hablaremos los tres, ahora tenemos que ir a ver a la Hokage- dijo el peli-plata intentando suavizar la situación, auque era imposible, para él Sakura era su hija, no iba a consentir que alguien la hiriera-

Los tres se encaminaron a la torre de la hokage; uno con la cabeza gacha, otro con furia en su mirada, y el otro, intentando tranquilizarse. El camino no era, pero el ambiente que se respiraba hizo que se hiciera interminablemente largo. Al llegar al despacho de la quinta, kakashi llamo a la puerta dos veces, y como resultado se oyó un "pase" de parte de tsunade que los hizo entrar.

-Buenos dias equipo 7- saludo seria, más de lo habitual- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- preguntó nerviosa mirando a kakashi y a naruto sucesivamente, pues sabia que ellos sabrían algo sobre su paradero-

-Es que nos dijo que no se encontraba muy bien…-mintió el rubio un poco nervioso- ¿Por qué la necesita?- preguntó, ahora, curioso.

La hokage soltó un suspiro, se acomodó en la silla y empezó a hablar- Los AMBU han recibido información sobre Akatsuki- informó la hokage son un aire de misterio- estan buscando a Sakura- dijo con odio en su voz apretando los puños sobre la mesa y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por que!?- soltaron Sasuke y naruto a la vez, kakashi solo se dedicó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente-

La hokage volvió a suspirar- Sakura mató a un miembro de Akatsuki no hace mucho tiempo, y ahora su hermano está buscando venganza- explicó la rubia como si de un cuento se tartase, pero eso, no era un cuento- y ha venido en busca de Sakura. Por eso quiero que uno de vosotros la vaya a buscar, en este caso, Sasuke- el nombrado se quedo atónito, más de lo que estaba.

-¡No!- negó el rubio casi gritando, la rubia se sorprendió y el azabache bajó la mirada- iré yo- y sin decir nada más desapareció en una nube blanca para empezar a buscar a su hermana.

Por otro lado, Sakura, después del "encuentro" que tubo con Sasuke y desaparecer rápidamente, corrió hasta llegar a un bosque al lado del rio, donde en la otra riba un grande explanada. Se puso a pensar sobre lo que le había dicho Sasuke…se parecía tanto al discurso que le soltaba su padre cada día…Sabía que era débil, nádie se lo tenia que recordar ella misma ya lo hacía siempre, no le faltaba nadie que la martirizara _nuevamente_. Era realmente gracioso ver como la mejor Ninja-medico derramaba lagrimas por un comentario, la verdad, no era gracioso, eso era realmente penoso.

_Es que la verdad duele tanto…_

No quería volver a oir esas palabras, ya las oyó toda su vida…Los odiaba…a todos, por no haberle dicho la verdad, por mentirle de tal forma…_por hacerla débil_, estaba decidido, les callaría la boca a todos y saldría airosa, pero una cosa sí, no volvería a ser la misma, no volverían a ver a esa niña débil y llorona, pero a la vez dulce y cariñosa. Nunca más.

Se acercó al río y se observó atentamente, concretamente, su pelo rosa, tan sedoso y _largo_. Sonrió casi sádicamente, ya le dijo Tsunade una vez que el pelo largo molestaba en las misiones y entrenamientos, quizá sería mejor cortárselo, ¿por algo se empieza no?

Sacó un kunai de su porta-kunais lo empuñó firmemente mientras con la otra mano se quitaba la banda Ninja, la dejó en el suelo, recogió su pelo en una cola y acercó el kunai a se pelo. Respiró profundamente y finalmente, empezó a córtalo. Cuando acabó se dio cuenta de que le faltaban dos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro, los cortó solo un poco, dejándolos un poco más largos que el resto de su cabellera. Sonrió ampliamente.

(N/A: si quereis ver como quedó Sakura, es la foto de mi perfil)

Por otra banda, un rubio corría por konoha buscando a su hermana. Recorrió cada calle, en su casa, en casa de Hinata, Tenten e Ino, pero nada, nadie sabía de ella. Era exasperante, ¿Dónde podría estar? De repente se oyó una explosión, provenía de las afueras de konoha. Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ver que había pasado. Por el camino se encontró con Hinata que se unió a él.

-¿Qué piensas que pueda ser Naruto-kun?- preguntó tímida pero a la vez seria la oji-perla mientras saltaban de rama en rama.

-No lo se Hinata, pero seguro que nada de bueno- comentó Naruto sin perder la vista de enfrente-_"Sakura…"_

Corrieron un par de minutos más hasta llegar a un río con una gran explanada donde se podía apreciar dos figuras jadeantes.

-¡Sakura!- Gritó a todo pulmón Naruto corriendo hacia ella.

Pero le fue imposible, una barrera de chacra muy fuerte rodeaba a Sakura y su enemigo. Naruto golpeaba constantemente la barrera mientras veía a su hermana luchar.

En otro lugar un peli-nergro y un peli-plateado caminaban tranquilamente, si se podía decir así, por las calles de su aldea, cuando oyeron el desgarrador grito de su amigo. Los dos intercambiaron una significativa mirada y empezaron a correr en dirección a aquel grito. Los dos agitados saltaban de rama en rama a velocidades altísimas con un solo fin, _llegar a tiempo._ Cuando llegaron se encontraron una escena no muy prometedora; una pelea a muerte y un rubio insistente golpear una irrompible barrera mientras Hinata le intentaba hacer entrar en razón.

Se acercaron al al rubio y a su amiga. Kakashi agarró a Naruto mientras este luchaba para liberarse del agarre de su maestro.

-Cálmate naruto, así no vamos a conseguir nada- le dijo serio kakashi- Sakura…

La muchacha seguía peleando arduamente con un peli-negro de su misma edad, un poco más alto que ella con una capa de Akatsuki.

-¡Sakura rompe la barrera y entraremos a ayudarte!- rogó casi un rubió desesperado.

La muchacha lo miró con rencor ¿es que no podía ella sola? ¿Tan débil pensaban que era? Dolor era la palabra que más se ajustaba a lo que la joven sentía. No por las múltiples heridas que su cuerpo tenía, si no por las palabras de ese rubio casi hermano.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó su contrincante con una sonrisa maliciosa- venga Sakura, rompe la barrera y deja que tus compañeros te protejan _como siempre_- espetó riendo el pelinegro que tenia delante.

- Cállate Yuhsiho- escupió la pelirosa- tú no sabes nada- dijo fria mientras se levantaba del suelo a duras penas mientrs este se acercaba a ella.

Sasuke estaba desesperado, no sabía que pasaba, pero notaba dentro de él unas ganas enormes de correr hacia la pelirosa y llevarla a un lugar seguro, abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien. Se sintió miserable al pensar en todo el dolor que le había provocado esta mañana. Y entonces entendió…

Entendió que sin ella, no servia de nada…no sin ella…


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí os traigo la segunda entrega, creo que no me ha quedado muy bien, demasiado cursi quizá...Bueno, espero que me conteis con vuestros reviews que os ha parecido, gracias por leer, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

_**'...Anymore...'**_

_**

* * *

.kaaaii-chaan.

* * *

**_

**_Cap 2: El fin._**

-cállate…

-¡Por favor, salvadme, soy Sakura Haruno, una estúpida niña débil! ¡Ayuda!

Sakura mostró una horrenda sonrisa- si soy tan débil, ¿como explicas el hecho de que despedacé a tu hermano?

-Voy a acabar contigo

-Ya tardas estúpido Akatsuki.

Sakura pasó la barrera, "a los árboles" dijo, Naruto cogió a Hinata, y ella me subió.

-Hinata, si pasa algo llévatelos lejos, es hora de acabar con todo esto- dijo mirando el adversario que se acercaba.

Sakura y Hinata se miraron un momento, Sakura sonrió con agonía antes de salir corriendo. Hinata se quedó en shock.

-¡Sakura, no!- gritó Hinata desgarrando su voz

-¿¡Hinata, que esta pasa!?- pregunté

-E-es una técnica que se inventó ella misma, Tsunade se la prohibió-

-¿Por que?

Una intromisión en nuestra conversación, un jutsu.

- Kage no Tsuki Shinda- gritó Sakura.

De pronto todo se paró y se volvió en blanco y negro, gracias a que tenía activado mi Sharingan pude ver lo que sucedía. Miré a mis compañeros, Hinata estaba llorando con el Byakugan activado, naruto tenía los ojos del zorro. Sakura dejó de correr, andaba tranquilamente asta que llegó al Akatsuki el cual estaba lleno de pánico, era el único que se podía mover completamente.

-¡No me mates!- suplicó

-¿no crees que es un poco tarde…?- una voz esquizofrénica, perturbada.

-p-por f-favor, ¡te lo ruego!

-adiós- dijo casi cantando, juguetona, sádica.

Inmóviles, en el árbol, fuimos testigos de cómo Sakura cargó Chakra en la palma de la mano, le cogió fuertemente de la parte trasera de la cabeza, alzándolo, mirándolo con una sonrisa macabra en los labios, lo giró de espaldas a ella. Iba a aplastar su cabeza contra el suelo.

No podía permitir, no podía permitir como mi bella flor de cerezo manchaba su inocencia y se convertía en un monstruo. Active mi Mangekyou Sharingan intentando destruir parte de mi inmovilidad. Me costó, pero pude hacerlo. Salté del árbol y corrí hacia ella, la abracé por detrás, cogiendo sus brazos, consiguiendo que lo soltara. Se quedo estática, temblando. Entrelacé nuestros dedos, ella no correspondió. Se desplumó en mis brazos, saqué la katana y dí muerte al Akatsuki, de la forma más _indolora _que mi mente pudo procesar.

El jutsu acabó y Hinata y Naruto vinieron corriendo. Hinata comprobó su pulso rápidamente, estaba perdiendo constantes.

-mierda- masculló Hinata

-¿¡Q-que pasa!?- estaba realmente asustado, no podía perderla.

-tranquilo Sasuke, solo que le falta Chakra- Hinata puso sus manos en su pecho y le traspasó ran parte de su Chakra, bajo la mirada atenta e impresionada de Naruto, cosa secundaria, ya que estaba demasiado preocupado por Sakura.

-bien, esto ya…-Hinata se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Hinata!- Naruto, desesperado corrió hacia ella, la tomó en brazos-nos vamos a la aldea.

Accedí con la cabeza.

Llegamos rápidamente, el hospital estaba bastante vacío nos dirigimos al despacho de Tsunade, entramos sin llamar, cosa que molestó a la quinta, que rápidamente al ver las dos chicas desechó su furia en preocupación. Llamó a un par de ninjas médicos, que vinieron enseguida con dos camillas. Negué con la cabeza.

-No

-Uchiha-san por favor, cuidaremos de Sakura-sama

-He dicho que no, la llevaré yo personalmente

-Uchiha, no seas testarudo- dijo la Hokague.

-Sasuke, no pasará nada- me consoló mi amigo. Les mande una mirada helada a cada uno.

- U-uchiha-san…-mire al enfermero- puede estar mientras la revisemos pero por favor, déjenos llevarla, la camilla esta hecha de Chakra especial, la invento Sakura-sama- la halagó mirándola con aprecio.

Aprecio que un _simple __**compañero **__**no**_ debería tener. Lo miré con odio, cosa que no se dio cuenta ya que estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola.

-Bien, en ese caso _yo_ llevaré la camilla- lo miraba fijamente

-No, ya me encargo _yo. _No vaya a ser una _molestia_-golpe bajo-

_Ignore _el **ultimo **comentario del enfermero y me la llevé en brazos. ¿Des de cuando Sakura se había hecho tan popular? ¿Habría salido con alguno de ellos? ¿Acaso algún _imprudente _se había ni siquiera atrevido a tocarle un pelo a _mi _Sakura? Mi sangre hervía por los ejem-celos-ejem. Cuando llegamos a una habitación que nos habían asignado previamente, la acosté el la cama delicadamente. Después de unos minutos demasiado rápidos, Tsunade entro por la puerta.

-Bien, vamos a ver que pasa…-no dije nada, solo asentí- bueno, voy a empezar…- la miré aturdido, ¿no lo había dicho ya?- si me permites…-me repitió, ¿estaba loca?- ¡bueno! ¿sales que?- yo la miré crispado- tengo que desnudarla- pillé la indirecta y me sonrojé me fui hacia la puerta-…a no ser que quieras quedarte- me dijo burlona, un portazo fue mi contestación.

Pasó media hora, una hora, hora y media…asta que por fin salio.

-¿Y bien?- estaba impaciente

-Ha gastado mucho Chakra y está un poco depresiva, se ha despertado mientras la revisaba, ¿quieres entrar?- asentí y me dio paso libre.

Entre silenciosamente, parecía dormida, asta que oí unos sollozos. La mire asustado.

-S-Sakura, ¿pasa algo?- estaba nervioso

-…déjame…-su voz estaba rota

-No-autoritario- dime que te pasa

-…N-no me pasa nada…

-¿Entonces por que lloras?

-No e-estoy llorando- me contesto girando su cuerpo

-Mírame- demandé

-No quiero

-¿Por qué hace esto?- mi voz sonó dolida

-¿Qué por que?- de giró y se levantó furiosa- ¿Hacer que? ¿Eh? ¿Es que todo lo hago mal? A parte, no se quien te crees para demandarme cosas, si tu eres el culpable de todo esto…

-¿Yo?- sorprendido y molesto

-¡Sí, tú! ¡Te odio! Nos abandonaste, ¡me abandonaste!, después de haberte confesado mis sentimiento y rogarte para que no te fueras, todas la veces que me ignorabas, que me tratabas mal, y vuelves y sigues haciendo lo mismo, ¿Cómo crees que me siento? No todos somos como tú Uchiha, la gente tiene sentimientos.

-Yo también tengo sentimientos, lo único que no me dejo llevar por ellos.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Eso es lo que te diferencia! No pasa nada por dejarse levar por los sentimientos, no pasa nada por equivocarte, no se si lo sabes pero ¡Existen otras cosas a parte de ser una maquina de matar!

-¡Yo no soy así!

-¿Qué no eres así? ¿Sabes el daño que le hizo no físicamente si no psicológicamente a Naruto el hecho de que su mejor amigo lo quisiera matar? ¿Puedes ni siquiera imaginarlo? ¡Te las buscaste Uchiha! Nos abandonaste por puro poder, ¿y después? ¡Ah, sí! Volviste, volviste solo y vacío ¡Como será toda tu maldita existencia!

-Sakura, yo…

-Y aún así naruto y yo te seguimos buscando, desesperados, ¿Cómo crees que nos sentíamos, eh?

La abracé.

-¡Déjame!-chilló

-No

-¡Te odio! ¡Déjame!-comenzó

-No pienso dejarte, Sakura- repetí

-¡TE ODIO!- me pegaba en el pecho con el puño, no me dolía, al menos, no tanto como sus palabras-¡te odio!- Seguía disminuyendo, incrementando el llanto como yo mi agarre- te odio…- acabo en un susurro medio quebrado- deshice mi abrazo y le levante la barbilla, mirándola directamente, tenía los ojos encharcados y tristes.

-Es una pena…-me mira un poco confundida y a la vez con recelo, acorte la distancia- por que yo…-los alientos se mezclaban y ella estaba furtemente sonrojada y nerviosa-…_te amo…-_acorte finalmente la distancia uniendo nuestros labios en un harmonioso encaje. Nos separamos por falta de aire y me miró con ojos cristalinos, apoyé mi frente junto a la suya.

-… ¿p-porque?- no entendí la pregunta- ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿…Por que te has tardado tanto?

-Por que soy un _cobarde_, un **maldito **_cobarde _enamorado- adiós orgullo

-S-Sasuke yo…-miró a un lado, ya sabía que significaba

-No digas nada, se lo que sientes, no espero que me sigas amando, no me lo merezco. Solo, no te alejes de mi, no por lo que te haya hecho te alejes, yo puedo esperar o no esperar, por que a lo mejor tu no me querrás nunca, y tendrás a otro…

-Sasuke…

-…y lo amarás, como al enfermero, y querrás tener una familia con él, y te casarás. Y yo me lamentaré por no ocupar su lugar y me quedare solo….y…y…- mis ojos se nublaban como hacia años que no pasaba, el miedo se estaba apoderando de mi

-Sasuke- me tomo la cara con sus manos obligándome a mirarla y a parar mi monólogo

Paranoico-depresivo- yo también te amo, y no compartiría mi vida con nadie más que contigo- me susurró contra mis labios dejándome casi inconsciente, su olor a cerezos me embriagaba y aturdía al igual que su dulce aliento en mi boca. Sin esperar, la bese.

-Solo quiero que sepas una cosa- ella me mió interrogante- ahora eres _mía,_ y por tanto solo eres _para mi_, y las cosas que son _mías_ no las comparto con _nadie._

-O sea, que eres un poco posesivo, ¿no?- me dijo divertida

-aja, o sea que aléjate de el enfermero ese- dije con rabia

-¿Quién, Kanichi?

-Si quien sea el payaso ese

-¡Hey! No hables así de Kanichi, es muy simpático, me lo paso muy bien con él- se tapó la boca, había hablado de más. _Oh sí, de mucho mas._

-Voy a matarlo- salí de la habitación con el Sharingan activado, ella me siguió

-¡Sasuke! ¿es una broma, no?

-Claro una broma- sarcasmo puro, iba a machacarlo

-¡No le hagas nada!

-No mujer, claro que no, ¿Cómo piensas eso de mi?- ¿cual de mis técnicas usaría? El Mangekyou, el Katon…mmm….ya lo vería

-¿es que piensas matar a todo el mundo que me mire?

-Aunque signifique matar a toda Konoha-ella me miró- efectivamente- declaré con una sonrisa torcida

-¡Sasuke no te muevas!- c_laro que no_- ¡No le hagas nada!-_¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?_

'**Narra autora'**

Desde aquel día, se volvió a ver la hermosa Sakura, pero al que no volvió a ver es a Kanichi…Sakura aún sospechaba algo, aunque todo pasaba al ver a su _esposo y futuro padre _entrar por la puerta de su casa, la residencia Uchiha.

Aunque debía admitir que, cuando un Ninja se atrevió a rozarle la piel a Sakura con un Kunai y Sasuke estalló en ira, un escalofrío recorrió su piel al ver al Ninja en el suelo atravesado por un Chidori.

No quería imaginarme si Sakura le hubiera dicho que la había besado… ¡Madre mía! No quería ni pensarlo. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda.

_Pobre Kanichi._

¿…y sobre Naruto y Hinata? Eso es otra historia…

* * *

_Estoy pensando en hacer una secuela una profundizacion y así acabar de explicar que paso con hinata y naruto, ¿que os parece? _

_**¿...un review...?**_

_**kaaaii-chaan!**_


End file.
